Ways of our Worlds
by sugahandspice
Summary: John's a bit confused and so is Teyla. They get together to chat and figure out the different ways of showing emotions from each of their worlds. Sheyla.


Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – Hey, I wrote this at the Faerie Enchantress' house so if it's a bit weird, blame her. If it's wonderful, give all the credit to me! Hehe. Please review and tell me what you think!

Ways of our worlds

Major John Sheppard was confused and had been for quite some time. He was in another galaxy with about a hundred other humans from earth. And they had found the lost city of Atlantis while making new friends, as well as new enemies. It was these new friends that were helping to confuse him, especially their leader. Their amazingly beautiful, sexy, strong, female leader.

Teyla was confused. She had always been closely connected with her people. But then walks in a total stranger and with him comes a blast to her emotions. Just seeing him made her trust him and her trust was not usually easy to gain. She felt connected with the stranger, making her want to know more about him and his world but, in particular, she wanted to know more about him. It didn't help that the him in question was strong, funny, clever and extremely handsome.

The city of Atlantis was huge, you could easily get lost in the lower parts of the city. Or anywhere for that matter. So, just randomly walking around looking for someone didn't guarantee results. Sheppard had been walking around the lower part of the risen city for about an hour. Hardly any body came down here and he found the quietness relaxing. It also meant you could hear people before you saw them. The second John heard the heavy breathing he knew it was Teyla, which added to his list of confusing things as he had no idea how he knew that it was her. Rounding the corner he was greeted by the sight of Teyla sparring with one of her people. She turned to see him just as her opponent attacked. In result, Teyla was flung to the ground as her opponent grinned victoriously. Sheppard took a step forward to help her but stopped. His reaction had been too fast for his liking and he could see that she was fine, she was smiling. An absolutely amazing smile.

"That was good. You must always take advantage of your opponent's distractions. You did well." They bowed to each other before the younger Athosian left. Teyla turned to face him and he couldn't help noticing her figure in the skin tight clothes she was wearing.

"How may I help you, Major?"

"You can start by calling me John." He smiled and she responded with a smile of her own.

"How may I help you John?" His smile widened.

"Well, I've been a bit confused lately."

"What has been confusing you?" Sheppard sighed and faked looking confused and lost. Teyla stepped closer and he grinned.

"The night we got back from the wraith, when we first brought you here and you did that head-touching-thing with me, what was that?"

"It is a tradition among my people, when we are pleased or happy with someone we touch our foreheads, we link our happiness to theirs through the connections of our emotions." John raised his eyebrow then an idea struck him.

"So, like a hug or ... kiss."

"A hug or kiss?" Teyla asked her confusion in her voice. John smiled; he might just get to kiss the Amazon beauty standing in front of him. Something he would absolutely love to do.

"A hug ..." He explained as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt Teyla relax in his arms and it felt right that she was there. Teyla felt the Major's warmth sink into her and she felt safe and secure in his arms. When he stepped back from her she instantly felt cold and wished that he would hug her again.

"And a kiss?" She asked, hoping it would be just as nice as a hug. John smiled.

"A kiss is different, very different. It's much more special." His tone softened as he, once again, stepped closer to Teyla. The Athosian practically prickled with excitement as the man in front of her stepped even closer.

"First we ... touch foreheads." He ordered and she complied, putting her arms on his shoulders. Once they had done that he put a hand under her chin and titled her head upwards while putting his other arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Teyla's own arms no longer rested on his shoulders but around his neck.

"This is a kiss." John whispered as he made the final move. They stayed in that embraced for quite awhile.

"You were right." Teyla commented as she got her breath back, still being held in John's arms. "A kiss is a special thing. And I feel that it will only be special if I share it with you." John grinned.

"Hearing you say that makes me a very happy man indeed." They kissed again, and neither of them was confused anymore.

A/N – Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review to tell me what you thought of it and hopefully I'll be uploading another Stargate Atlantis fic real soon! Stay tuned folks!


End file.
